Give or Keep
A game where the contestant had to "keep" more small prizes than he/she "gives" away to win a large prize. There were six small prizes in the game and they were presented two at a time. Gameplay The contestant was shown three pairs of small prizes, one pair at a time. The contestant chose the prize he thought was the more expensive of the pair; that prize went into the "keep" column. The value of the prize given back was shown, with a running tally displayed in the "give" column. After all three pairs of prizes were played, the host revealed the prices of the kept prizes, with a running total shown in the "keep" column. If the total value of the kept prizes equaled to or was more than that of the rejected prizes, the contestant won a large prize. The difference in prices for each pair of prizes was set so that even if the contestant had mistakenly chosen the lower-priced item in one or (perhaps) two instances, the contestant could still win. Regardless of the game's outcome, the contestant won the three prizes he chose to keep. Hence, Give or Keep is one of five retired pricing games (along with the original Balance Game, Finish Line, Shower Game, and Trader Bob) in which the contestant would win something regardless of the game's outcome. Give or Keep is unique as it is the only pricing game to be played to the left of the turntable, which was used for the small prize reveals. As a result, the game could sometimes be seen during the preceding One Bid game, thus ruining the mystery of which game would be played next. On September 19, 1973, Give or Keep was played for a car; it is believed to be the first time a car was offered in a game not normally played for one. History Give or Keep got it's very first win on the day it premiered. Similarities The concept of Give or Keep had similarities to at least three other pricing games: *'Finish Line' – Instead of simply tallying the totals of the chosen prizes, Finish Line presented the scenario in the form of a horse race. This pricing game replaced Give or Keep in the game rotation for much of 1978. *'Trader Bob' – The game's goal is very similar. However, the contestant's choices were not totaled in those games, and the contestant had to make all three selections correctly. *'Buy or Sell' – Except there were three prizes in the game, and the contestant had to buy low & sell high correctly to win not only the prizes but (starting in 1998) any money collected along the way. Retirement Despite Give or Keep's longevity, the game was retired because many of the show's staff did not really like it. Pictures Give or Keep 1.jpg|First look of Give or Keep Give or Keep peeking out.jpg|What's that peeking behind Bob? Give or Keep 2.jpg|It's Give or Keep! Here it is with a green border. Give or Keep 3.jpg|For the rest of its life on Price is Right, the border is blue. Release Date/Finale Date December 27, 1972-October 22, 1990 Category:Pricing Games Category:Retired Games